


Hot Magma

by gutsbunny (monokuma_theater)



Series: Team Leaders Collection [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokuma_theater/pseuds/gutsbunny
Summary: You hardly get any time to yourself, these days.





	

You, a perpetual slacker, somehow landed a job with Team Magma. Sometimes you pondered over this miracle while you clumsily and lazily mishandled your paperwork for the day. You were never one to look a gift ponyta in the mouth but even you knew you were’t qualified to be here.

 

In school, you did the least amount of work to get by, and your pokemon training skills were less than proficient. You tried to enter the traditional labour force but you couldn’t hold down a single job for more than a few weeks. You knew the only real chance you had in this world was to join an organized crime group.

 

You had plenty to pick from, after all. Team Rocket was so well established here that people rarely bothered whispering when they talked about them. But it was a group you could never see yourself apart of. They were known for their brutality towards both pokemon and grunts alike. Another group called was called Team Aqua and it vied for domination over your region along side Team Magma. You had heard that they took anyone in. Even though your prospects were grim, you didn’t like the idea of being apart of a human lost and found.

 

That left you with just Team Magma. But, it hadn’t been your last choice. It had actually been your first. The group was known for being incredibly hard to get into; for one, they had a hiring process and only recruited skilled trainers who were well educated. Everyone knew the regions top foremost scientists were lining their pockets with Team Magma money.

 

There had been many reasons you decided to try your pitiful luck with Team Magma. And despite showing up late and absolutely flubbing your interview; you had gotten the job and so here you were—at the lowest rung of the illicit corporate ladder. You were a grunt for Team Magma.

 

To no one’s surprise, you were the last to enter the break room. You had gotten up late, as usual. The morning announcement was sounding off through the speakers mounted in the ceiling and soon the room began to empty as your fellow grunts headed towards the assembly room for the daily briefing. You were pretending to be extremely absorbed in a slow and methodical act of making coffee until it was just you and one other grunt left in the room.

 

You turned abruptly around, locking eyes with your co-worker who looked startled by your sudden movement before crossing the room, closing the distance between you two.

 

“Hey,” You started, the look on their face told you they knew where you were going with this already, “can you do me a favour?”

 

“I am capable of doing many things.”

 

You ignored their grammar lesson or whatever and continued, “Would you mind covering for me at the briefing?”

 

“Again?” They sounded affronted and looked suspicious.

 

“C’mon,” You pressed your request further, adding a tone of desperation, “All you have to say is “Present”. You know the Boss doesn’t even look up from the attendance sheet,” This co-worker was often right besides you during Team business, as the sitting order was typically in Alphabetical order, “You know he won’t even notice the difference.”

 

You could tell by their body language that they were giving into your request. If you were good at anything, it was reading people. The tension slacked slightly in their shoulders as they gave your face a final scan.

 

They sighed before shaking their head.

 

“Please,” You breathed, hoping you were sounding impossibly hopeless; giving them just what they wanted to hear, “I just wanna catch up on some paperwork.”

 

“Fine,” They said, sounding reluctant but you knew you had them, “But if I get reprimanded because of you…”

 

Your co-worker let that thought trail off and they made a swift exit of the room. It would do neither of you any good if they were late. You stood in place, listening to the sounds of your co-worker fading footsteps on the pristine hall floor until the only sound left within your earshot was the electrical humming of the refrigerator, the vending machine and the overhead lights.

 

You turned them off, the lights, complying to the Last One Out Turns Off The Lights policy. But you had no intention of leaving, not just yet anyway. You closed the door the other had just gone through, pressing the lock at the centre of the doorknob down until you heard its faint click as it locked.

 

Right next to the door was the vending machine. No one was allowed to use it, in fact, there was a hefty punishment for those caught using it. A bag of chips wasn’t worth a paycut and the loss of your lunch privileges so you never risked using it. It was always fully stocked. The machine, however; wasn’t entirely useless. You moved to its side, leaning up against it.

 

There was a second door that lead into the break room that you were now looking out of, from here you could see clear into the hall but because the vending machine wasn’t right up against the door jam, no one would be able to see you unless they fully walked into the room. You would certainly hear someone walk down the hall long before they were in eyeshot of you.

 

This job was a once in a life time opportunity, you knew it, and you were putting it in jeopardy over something stupid like this but…with all the paperwork and field work, by the time you were off the clock you were too exhausted for anything other than sleep. And besides, if you could hear a co-worker snoring in the dorm over then they for sure would hear your every wet sound and partially muffled moan.

 

The days itinerary lasted a half an hour, so this was the amount of time you had to masturbate. Following the itinerary was a reading, usually a passage from a self help book that the Boss had written himself, that typically lasted 15 minutes. So, that was the length of time you figured you had to clean up, rush back to your dormitory, change and pretend to be working at your desk.

 

With time ticking away, you began loosening your belt. One of the many, minor, reasons you had decided upon Team Magma over the other teams were the stylish uniforms but they were a pain in the ass to get in and out of. You belt was slack just enough for you to fit your right hand down the front of them.

 

You felt yourself through the outside of the standard issue red leotard. The fabric was damp already as you had forgone the wearing of underwear today.

 

Moving the bottom of the leotard aside, you placed your weight against the vending machine. The hum of electronically mechanics moved through your shoulders and back. You worried that it would prevent you from hearing any possible on-comers. So, you sucked in your breath, straining your ears as you started to run your fingers up and down your pussy.

 

You rubbed around your folds to your clit, back down and back up again. Once there, you pressed your middle finger down hard on the bundle of nerves causing you to release the breath you had been holding.

 

Working your clit hard and fast, you spread your legs as far apart as your shorts would allow. Barely a minute passed before you paused your aggressive ministration to rub down on yourself again. Deciding you were wet enough, you stuck that central finger in to test the waters.

 

You arched your back a bit, hiking your ass up the vending machine to get a better angle as you dipped your fingers further into yourself. Biting down on your lip, you silenced a sound that had threatened to bubble out as you pulled your finger in and out, going further each time until you reached your knuckle.

 

You slipped in a second finger. This time you couldn’t hold back your voice. A small, airy noise pushed out of your throat. Not quite a gasp but not yet a moan.

 

At this rate, you would cum before the half an hour was even close to being up. Maybe you would actually get some paperwork done this morning.

 

You picked up speed, your mind wandering from scenario to scenario, fantasies that were fueling your actions.

 

Fantasies that all involved your Boss.

 

Aforementioned, there were many reasons you could tell anyone about why you decided to join Team Magma. You thought the outfits were cute, you much preferred fire type pokemon over water and you thought Team Magma could really give you a chance at life. All of these were true but they weren’t the most honest. The real reason you wanted to join this organization was because of Team Leader Maxie.

 

It was probably absurd that someone like you, who fell asleep religiously in science class, would even have an interest in a man like that but you did. You were very interested.

 

So, here you were; an employee of Team Magma, fingering yourself in the breakroom to thoughts of your Boss bending you over his work desk. To him pounding you so hard that pens and papers were sliding off and falling to the floor. To the idea that he wanted to bury his dick so hard in you that he wouldn’t even care about the mess, about the disorder that it was causing.

 

Being a grunt like you were meant that, of course, you would be the one that had to clean it all up. Starting with his dick—

 

The pace you were keeping was becoming erratic. You were going too fast, at this rate you’d finish before the fantasy was done but you couldn’t stop yourself now. You braced yourself against the vending machine preparing to cum any second now—

 

You would be on your knees, looking up at him with adoring, lust drunk eyes. Thanking him between laps of your tongue as you cleaned off his dick, tasting yourself on him. You would be completely oblivious to his growing impatiences.

 

The moment you slip his cock’s head into your mouth, he grabs you by the back of your head and slams your face against his crotch.

 

Your thoughts jump to the next inevitable scene where he pulls out of your face, strands of drool running from your mouth and his dick breaking as he finishes himself off; cumming directly on to the floor. This gave you the pleasure of licking it clean—

 

The sound of the locked door becoming unlocked froze you. Your breathe was caught in your throat, your fingers had curled inside you as a reflex and you were barely managing to hold yourself still. You had been so lost in your fantasies that you didn’t even hear anyone come down the hall. It was much to late to move without being heard but if you moved _right now_ you could get into the hall and away without being seen but the room felt like it was spinning and your legs wouldn’t budge when you told them to GO.

 

As the door closed shut with deafening finality so did your window of opportunity to leave undetected in anyway. Your panicking brain managed to pull a thought out of your whirling that was engulfing you. Who could have even unlocked the door from the outside, the only ones with keys were the admins and

 

“Mph, I assume you weren’t planning on insulting my intelligence...” Was this happening? Like really happening? Maybe you came so hard already that you smashed the back of your head on the vending machine and were now having a coma dream. You couldn’t in this moment, decide what was worse. What was happening right now or the likely hood of you dying of a concussion with your hands down your pants, “By thinking I would not notice your absence.”

 

Team Leader Maxie walked evenly towards you, until he was facing you. If someone had glanced quickly, it would look like he was deeply contemplating the inventory of the vending machine.

 

Before he could say anything you tried to explain yourself but you stumbled over words that were barely sounds. You whimpered as you attempted to pull your fingers out of yourself, your muscles had contrasted in fear.

 

“Don’t stop on my accord.”

 

“Wha-what?” Was the only actual word you managed to say. You had been keeping your eyes away from him, the embarrassment and horror over being caught clearly etched on your face. You couldn’t (you were) imagine(ing) how he was looking at you. His features scowling at you in disappointment, a look that did not take away from his attractiveness. Your heart sunk (and it was making you wet. You hated yourself a bit for this). But in shock, you turned your head to look at him.

 

His looked red, well, redder than usual. The flush on his face complimented his clothes and hair. His tone did not betray this and you decided it was best to look away again, as quickly as possible. You had thought you were good at reading others but had you not even noticed the man you were hot for was hot for you as well? Why else would he want you to continue jerking off and not fire you on the spot?

 

“You should know as a Team Magma representative that we leave no task undone.”

 

 _You_ were coming undone. Trying not to think to much on it, you willed your hand to move again and it did, your body eager for completion. But it was’t the same pace as before, and it didn’t look like you were doing much at all.

 

He said your name. And then said, “Would you hurry up, you have already put the entire organization behind schedule.”

 

Him saying your name sent you over the edge of sensibility; returning to that frantic speed. There was no point in holding back your voice now. You let out a choked moan as your fluids gushed between your fingers, soaking through your shorts and trailing down your legs, as they, shaking, closed shut from the force of your orgasm, and dripping on to the floor.

 

You wobbled. Afraid to take the time to catch your breathe, you pulled your fingers out of you. They were wrinkled from your own dampness. You dared a look again at Team Leader Maxie.

 

He had regained his composure. Maybe now that this flame of lust was over you would be fired. He adjusted his glasses. You didn’t look away this time and neither of you spoke for a moment.

 

It was Maxie who broke the silence.

 

“Clean yourself up and report to the assembly room.”

 

“Y-yes, sir,” You managed to say, breathing heavily. Even though you had just came the command he issued made you throb. You were still trying to catch your breath as his foot falls echoed back at you as he made his way back to the assembly room.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! thanks for reading! this fic will (hopefully) be just one part of many! i wanna do all the team leaders!! its a lot but i think itll be fun!! you can also read this fic on my tumblr blog @ gutsbunny.tumblr.com!


End file.
